


Gay Chicken

by DiSilverSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: Tanaka reta a Hinata y Kageyama a jugar "Gay Chicken"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no tiene nada de sentido, pidoperdón.

La botella posicionada en medio de esa mesa finalmente había dejado de girar, indicando a la próxima víctima de aquel tramposo juego. 

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó emocionado Tanaka—. Kageyama, ¿verdad o reto? —preguntó con picardía. 

—Verdad —dijo él sin darle mucha importancia.

Tanaka frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta. Los demás, quienes también esperaban una réplica distinta, dejaron la emoción de lado para esperar una pregunta hacia Kageyama que no provocaría nada de acción en el ambiente. 

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Tanaka— ¡Has estado escogiendo "verdad" toda la noche! ¡Pide reto por al menos una vez, hombre! 

Al contrario de los otros presentes, Tanaka, por el poder que le otorgaba su posición como retador en esa ronda de "verdad o reto", no iba a aceptar tal respuesta. Había estado esperando mucho por ese turno, y Kageyama no le iba a arruinar el plan escogiendo "verdad". Además, ¿qué se le podría preguntar a alguien como él? ¿Cuántas cajas de leche era capaz de tomar en un día? Porque con seguridad eso era lo más osado que el chico podría hacer. La emoción con personas de su tipo estaba en los retos. 

—Mmm, está bien, Tanaka-san —accedió sin necesidad de más insistencia—. Pido reto. 

—¡Eso es, Kageyama! —animó Nishinoya —. ¡Siempre es bueno salir de tu zona de confort!

Nadie se sorprendió por la fácil predisposición de Kageyama, más bien, les hizo retomar el interés en el juego. Era normal en esa situación. 

Esa noche, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Yachi se encontraban celebrando su graduación de la preparatoria junto a sus antiguos superiores, quienes prestos y comedidos se los llevaron a la casa de los Tanaka para el festejo.

Para ese punto, el ambiente ya estaba más movido. Ninguno de ellos se había reunido solo para comer y charlar un poco. Por supuesto que no. Ya no eran niños pequeños, sino jóvenes, y debían celebrar el acontecimiento como tal. De eso se estaban encargando los mayores, específicamente Sugawara, quien no dudó en ofrecerles alcohol a los protagonistas de esa noche. No debería estar haciendo eso porque los cinco a penas llegaban a los 18 años, y la edad legal para tomar era de los 20 para adelante. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba eso? Tampoco es como si les estuvieran haciendo tomar litros y litros de cerveza como si de agua se tratase, sino lo adecuado para avivar el espíritu de esas inocentes almas. Además, en algún momento debían hacerlo, y qué mejor que experimentar con personas de confianza, los cuales no tenían ninguna mala intención en realidad.

Costó convencer a todos, ya que ninguno tenía interés, hasta que Hinata se animó a ser el primero, y Kageyama inevitablemente lo tuvo que hacer para no perder ante él. Después de eso, a Sugawara solo le quedó convencer a Tsukishima, quien ante tanta insistencia aceptó para que lo dejaran en paz. Con ese objetivo alcanzado, Yamaguchi y Yachi le siguieron por inercia. El plan había funcionado, puesto que los chicos no estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no poder pararse, pero sí lo suficientemente desinhibidos como para aceptar jugar “verdad o reto” y hacer toda clase de tonterías sin sentir pena o vergüenza. 

En fin, que Tanaka finalmente había obtenido la oportunidad para torturar a alguien, y no lo iba a desperdiciar. 

—Kageyama, te reto a jugar “Gay Chicken” —tiró con notoria maldad.

Sin embargo, Kageyama y algunos otros inocentes lo observaron con confusión.

—¿Qué es “Gay Chicken”, Tanaka-san? —cuestionó curioso.

Nishinoya y Tanaka se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa sádica.

—Es un juego en el que debes fingir ser gay con alguien más… acercándose, tocándose, besándose, o no sé, el uno al otro. El primero que se aleje o no soporte el contacto, pierde —explicó Nishinoya ante la mirada espantada de los demás ante tal grotesco juego.

—No me parece buena idea que lo obligues a hacer algo como eso. —intervino Asahi. 

—Bueno, supongo que sigue siendo un niño después de todo... —provocó Sugawara con sorna.

—No. ¡Voy a hacerlo! —gritó Kageyama decidido, sintiendo una repentina ráfaga de valentía y adrenalina.

—¡Bien! ¡Eso es! Ahora veamos. ¿Con quién lo deberías hacer…? —Tanaka comenzó a analizar sus opciones. Tsukishima era su opción más tentadora, pero él sabía que el rubio no aceptaría algo como eso ni en estado etílico. Necesitaba a alguien que tuviese el mismo sentido de competitividad que Kageyama—. ¡Hinata! ¡Harás el reto con Hinata! —anunció entusiasta. Era la opción perfecta.

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero hacer algo como eso con Kageyama! —dijo disgustado—. ¡Daichi-san, ayúdeme!

—Si tú no quieres… —comenzó a hablar Daichi, pero fue interrumpido por Nishinoya.

—¡Vamos, Shoyo! No me digas que te vas a dejar ganar por Kageyama sin haber jugado. 

—¿Ah? ¡Yo no…!

—Supongo que el Rey gana esta vez —aumentó Tsukishima burlándose.

—¡No es por…!

—¡Tranquilo, Hinata! —habló Tanaka—. Solo es un juego, y ninguno de ustedes es gay en realidad. Te aseguró que no llegarán demasiado lejos hasta que alguno se aleje del otro.

Luego de unos breves segundos pensándolo, Hinata por fin accedió.

—¡Bien! Pero solo para demostrar que yo puedo aguantar por más tiempo que tú, Kagetonto!

—¡Yo tampoco lo hago por gusto, Hinata idiota! —respondió el aludido.

—¡No se diga más! ¡Comiencen! —incitó Nishinoya. 

Ambos chicos se acomodaron en medio de la sala, mientras que los demás presentes estaban alrededor de ellos, listos para presenciar el espectáculo de sus no tan sobrios amigos. Por un momento, Hinata y Kageyama se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer o por dónde comenzar. Ambos estaban nerviosos, y las miradas ansiosas de los demás solo los inquietaban todavía más. ¿Cómo habían accedido a hacer tal barbaridad?

Kageyama comenzaba a cuestionarse el sentido de su existencia, al tiempo que veía cómo Hinata se acercaba hacia él, hasta que se detuvo justo cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos de su cuerpo. De repente, Hinata lo jaló de la camisa para aproximarse más a él y Kageyama gruñó dándose por aludido. Hinata había comenzado tomando ventaja, y por supuesto él no se iba a dejar. Así que, acercó su rostro aún más a tan solo unos centímetros del otro, tanto que pudo sentir su respiración.

Ese acercamiento bastó para alterar a la audiencia. Esos dos realmente habían comenzado con el reto, y no estarían satisfechos hasta ver qué tan lejos podían llegar.

Esa reacción perturbó un poco la concentración de Hinata, pero no se alejó. No obstante, la posición en la que estaban le comenzó a incomodar.

—Supongo que no te molesta que nos pongamos más cómodos, Kageyama-kun —dijo travieso.

—Haz lo que quieras idiota. No pienso flaquear —respondió Kageyama con orgullo.

—Como digas —aceptó. Acomodó ambos brazos en el cuello de Kageyama, y retrocedió hasta el sillón sin soltarse del agarre. Sus sentidos no estaban del todo lúcidos, por lo que tropezó, haciendo a ambos caer sobre dicho sillón con torpeza. 

Aquel impacto provocó algunas risas, especialmente en Tanaka, Nishonoya y Tsukishima. No obstante, eso no distrajo a los involucrados en el juego. Ahora, Kageyama estaba de espaldas contra el sillón, y Hinata sobre él, en medio de sus dos piernas. Esta vez, Kageyama fue quien posó sus brazos en el cuello de Hinata, acercando al chico nuevamente a su rostro. 

—Esto no es nada, idiota. Apresúrate en alejarte, que estoy empezando a cansarme.

Si bien era cierto que estaba manejando bien la situación, por dentro deseaba que el otro se rindiera de una buena vez. Un poco más y el circo que estaban montado se podría salir de control.

—Ni pienses que voy a dejarme —respondió Hinata—. Je. Aún en esta situación tienes una cara espantosa, Kageyama —le molestó, acariciando la mejilla del chico con una de sus manos.

—No toques mi rostro —advirtió fastidiado.

—¿Demasiado para ti? —sonrió triunfante. Un poco más y el otro llegaría a su límite de tolerancia. 

Kageyama se dio cuenta de su desventaja, y sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, sujetó la cabeza de Hinata atrayéndola hacia él. Ahora sus labios se estaban rozando. Pudo sentir el aliento con olor a alcohol proveniente de su boca, junto la respiración del chico, que estaba más agitada que antes por los nervios y la impresión de la repentina acción.

Las cosas se habían volteado y Hinata estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por una parte, las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros , y por el otro, los labios de Kageyama que rozaban los suyos. Si no hacía algo, definitivamente iba a perder. Solo algo se le vino a la mente, así que, no sin antes pedir perdón internamente a su mamá, lo hizo.

—Yo gano esta vez, Kageyama —le anunció con una sonrisa, sintiendo el mencionado los ligeros movimientos de los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos mientras le hablaba. 

Hinata no esperó más, y acortó los pocos milímetros de distancia comenzando a besarlo. No pudo darle un simple beso casto, porque si se alejaba de él, perdía. Se vio obligado a continuar besando y lamiendo los labios de Kageyama del mejor modo que pudo, lidiando con su torpeza y falta de lucidez. Ambos estaban temblando e incluso se asustaron por un momento, pero no se alejaron. Kageyama estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero una extraña sensación recorriendo su vientre se lo impidió, sobretodo porque dicha sensación no era desagradable en lo absoluto. Tuvo miedo por un momento, pero en un un impulso intentó corresponder el beso. Quería sentir más de ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

Los gritos de los demás no se hicieron esperar, totalmente eufóricos y sorprendidos por la escena que estaban presenciando. Algunos incluso sacudían la ropa a otros, o comenzaban a golpear las paredes más cercanas con las palmas de sus manos intentando controlar su emoción. 

—No… lo puedo creer —dijo Yamaguchi, sin saber si sentir sorpresa o culpa por no detener a sus amigos. Tsukishima solo miraba con asco, y Yachi tapaba sus ojos a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

Ninguno de los dos alejó al otro por voluntad, pero tuvieron que darse un respiro para no morir sofocados con el contacto del otro. Sin embargo, seguían sujetos el uno del otro, mirándose fijamente con sorpresa y susto, intentado recuperar el aire y con sus rostros sonrojados por la vergüenza y el pesado ambiente. 

—B...Basta, Hinata. E...Es suficiente —pidió Kageyama aun temblando. 

—E...Entonces aléjate de una vez.

—Tú eres quien está sobre mí. Levántate.

—Yo no voy a perder. H...Hazlo tú. 

—No me provoques, idiota —gruñó recobrando su orgullo.

—Bien. Entonces voy a obligarte a hacerlo —sentenció, comenzado a deslizar su mano por debajo de la camisa de Kageyama. Fue cuando sintió el tacto en su piel y ese cosquilleo en su vientre regresó, que Kageyama estaba a punto de hacer algo también, hasta que fueron detenidos por los demás, junto al grito de espanto de Yachi en el fondo.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente ustedes dos! ¡Dejémoslo hasta aquí! —dijo Tanaka abalanzándose con pánico para tomar a Hinata con sus brazos y alejarlo de Kageyama.

Por el morbo de verlos en esa situación no los habían interrumpido hasta el momento, pero las cosas estaban por descontrolarse más de lo debido.

—¡No más alcohol para ustedes! Nunca más —anunció Sugawara espabilado.

Mientras, Tsukishima también lidiaba con sus propios problemas. Por un lado, estaba intentando controlar a Yamaguchi, quien no se decidía entre ir donde Hinata o Kageyama para comprobar su estado, y por el otro intentaba tranquilizar a Yachi, quien estaba balbuceando nerviosa en un idioma incomprensible mientras sujetaba el brazo de Tsukishima.

Al final, pararon el juego hasta ahí, y decidieron mejor calentar la cena que con anticipación habían pedido. Su intención era olvidar el incidente de hace unos minutos, pero era obvio que los implicados no lo harían con tal facilidad. Hinata y Kageyama se notaban ambos molestos. Habían hecho todo aquello para al final ser interrumpidos sin haber decidido al ganador. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, por supuesto que no. Los dos eran tercos, y no dejarían al otro vencer. Una victoria era una victoria de todas formas, y ambos harían lo necesario para obtenerla. Ellos siempre habían sido así.

Si tan solo Nishinoya les hubiese explicado a esos pobres chicos los límites de “Gay Chicken” con anticipación. De ese modo, tal vez Hinata y Kageyama no llevarían el juego hasta los extremos que estarían por alcanzar en el futuro.

➵𝐸𝑥𝑡𝑟𝑎

—¿Cuál es la competencia más duradera que ha tenido, señor Hinata? —preguntó con entusiasmo el chico. Su uniforme denotaba que era de preparatoria. 

—¿Duradera dices? —pensó Hinata—. ¡Ah, ya sé! —recordó—. ¿Conoces a quien fue Kageyama Tobio? 

—¿Kageyama Tobio? ¿El jugador japonés que estuvo en los Sweiden Adlers y luego se fue a Italia? —dijo exaltado—. ¡Claro que lo conozco! 

—Es con él entonces —añadió orgulloso.

—¡Cuénteme, señor Hinata! —pidió emocionado, esperando la historia de algún partido increíble de voleibol. Él era un cliente habitual de ese lugar, por lo que era común tener charlas con él. 

—Verás —inició a hablar Hinata—. Todo comenzó la noche de nuestra graduación de preparatoria. Tobio y yo fuimos retados a jugar “Gay Chicken”, que es donde tú y el otro chico fingen ser gays aunque no lo son, y el primero en alejarse pierde —comentó rápido y sin darle mucha importancia.

El muchacho solo escuchaba con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, sin saber a qué iba esa historia.

—Él y yo somos bastante tercos y competitivos por lo que ninguno de nosotros quería perder.

—¿Y luego…? —preguntó desencajado el muchacho.

—Actualmente llevamos 10 años de casados y él ahora es Hinata Tobio en realidad. Como sabes, nosotros somos los dueños de esta tienda deportiva pero también vivimos aquí en Brasil con nuestra hija adoptiva desde hace un par de años… ¿Sabes? —añadió Hinata—. No sé cuánto tiempo más seguiremos con ese juego. Si Tobio no se rinde pronto, voy a empezar a sospechar que ese tonto es gay en verdad… Por cierto, ¿quieres ver fotos de nuestra hija? ¡Es una niña muy hermosa! 

El muchacho solo lo miró atónito, con la intención de decirle que no se burlara de él, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. 

—Ah, ya llegó —anunció Hinata—. ¡Tobio! ¡Muéstrale las fotos de Hishou a Salvador en lo que voy al depósito! —le ordenó mientras se dirigía al lugar mencionado para buscar la talla de zapatilla que el chico estaba pidiendo.

Tobio obedeció y comenzó a enseñarle las fotografías de la niña con orgullo; sin embargo, el cliente no estaba prestando atención, pues se empeñaba en comprender esa anécdota que Hinata Shoyo le acababa de contar. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Este "drabble" (aunque me pasé hasta 2000+ palabras) está inspirado en una imagen random de reddit, por lo que no algo serio kjshs  
> 2\. Mientras más leo esto, más raro se me hace. Mejor lo subo antes de arrepentirme.  
> 3\. ¿Se nota lo desesperada que estaba por escribir algo para el KageHina day? Creo que sí, por algo salió esto.  
> 4\. Esto estaba listo hace rato, pero me distraje viendo "Moisés y los 10 mandamientos" en la tele ª  
> 5\. ¡Feliz KageHina day! 🧡🖤 (aunque aquí es recién mañana). Que Twitter, Facebook, Ao3 y Wattpad los bendiga con fanarts, fanfics, hilos, AUs, etc de la OTP.  
> 6\. Esto es lo suficiente largo como para publicarlo aunque sea en Ao3, creo que voy a hacerlo. (lo publiqué en Facebook, y al final sí lo subí aquí).  
> 7\. Si leyeron todo, gracias ❣️  
> 8\. KageHina soulmates. No olvidar. 🖤🧡


End file.
